


Fusion

by amateurish



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angry Mark, Love at First Sight, M/M, cute jackson, jackson is low key in love with mark, jackson is persistent, jackson wants mark to talk, jinyoung and jaebum are a thing, mark is bad with words, mark is quiet, markson madness, prelude to revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/pseuds/amateurish
Summary: Prelude to Revival. Can be read in any order.This is about how Markson happens before Revival.





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howlingblackwolf94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingblackwolf94/gifts).



> This is specially dedicated to @Howlingblackwolf94 thanks a lot for the idea and I hope this meets your expectations. I am sorry if it lacked the intensity or the emotional quotient but Markson are just magnetic so they will be attracted to each other first and then there will be feelings, so yeah.

Mark immediately took a U-turn when he saw Jackson and tried really hard to ignore the boy’s frantic ‘Mark hyung, Mark hyuung, Mark hyuuuung’ which made a lot of people sigh with irritation. This boy was really something. Ever since he had met Jackson at the coffee shop, he had known the boy was trouble. He felt an arm around his shoulder and stopped short. He glared at the younger who was smiling wide like a child with a candy. “Why are you ignoring me?” he shook Mark by the shoulder and Mark rolled his eyes. “I have class, I need to go. Now shoo,” Mark pushed him away and rushed to towards his class.

Jackson chuckled to see the elder be like that. He knew Mark wasn’t very social, hardly interacting with anybody except Jaebum and Jinyoung. He knew Jinyoung because they were in the same class, they were cordial and sometimes even friendly so when Jackson had spilled hot coffee over Mark, Jinyoung was the only one to laugh.

He headed to his own class which was away from Mark’s, in fact in another building. He did this almost every day now. He walked to Mark’s building, tried to find him and get him to talk. Like what the hell, why was Mark like a wall? He never talked, not at all. At first, Jackson thought it was intriguing but as he started to hang out more with Jinyoung and in turn Mark and Jaebum, it started to get on his nerves. How could someone be this silent? Jackson wasn’t taking any of it. He was going to show Mark the beauty of being a social butterfly and who better than an expert such as himself to do it!

“He is so silent, what is he always thinking about?” he asked Jinyoung while they looked at Jaebum and Mark from afar, trying to buy food at the cafeteria. Even from afar, Jackson could tell that Jaebum was doing the ordering and Mark was just standing there, looking around.

“I don’t know. But hey, he is a really nice guy. He and Jaebum hyung have been the best of friends so he is the only one he talks to. But honestly, I haven’t seen him say more than a few sentences to him either. May be they text or something,” Jinyoung chuckled.

“I am going to change that and make him more social. It’s my mission Jinyoung-ah. Just you wait,” Jackson bunched his fingers into a fist and pumped it into the air, making Jinyoung laugh even harder. “Why do you even care?” Jinyoung asked once he was done laughing.

“I don’t know man, I have never met someone as quiet as him. Sometimes I wonder if he had a bad past or something and that just makes my heart hurt. People shouldn’t be left alone, you know?” he said seriously and Jinyoung smiled. Jackson was really kind and it was a blessing in disguise that he had found a friend in him by accident. Yes, they were on friendly terms but knowing Jackson so closely was even better. He could definitely see why people were attracted to him like moths to flame. Jackson had a warm heart, ready to give his all to anyone and everyone.

“Mark hyuuuunnnng,” he cooed as the elder and Jaebum took their seats. Mark sighed and made a face. Jaebum snorted. “That’s Mark’s face for ‘Not this again!’ oh God!” he chuckled and Jackson grimaced.

“Hyung, you are such a meanie,” he pouted and Jinyoung put his arms around him to appease him. Jinyoung had deep instincts to protect Jackson and the pout only intensified them. Ugh, Jackson was magnetic. Jaebum’s eyes darkened for fraction of a second when he saw Jinyoung hug the boy like that but it vanished the moment they met Jinyoung’s crinkled ones. Ugh, Jinyoung was beautiful when he smiled like that. What was Jaebum going to do with these feelings? He sighed.

Mark looked at Jackson and deadpanned. He started eating his food silently and Jackson groaned. “Why is this table so silent? Who died?” he put his head on the table, frustrated.

“No seriously Jackson-ah, I don’t get why you hang out with us every day when you know it is going to remain like this? Why do you put yourself through this?” Jaebum gestured around with his fingers towards Mark and Jinyoung and himself and gave him a lop-sided smile.

“I want to bring revolution here, hyung. You guys are turning into ahjusshis, seriously. I need to teach you how to have some fun,” he nudged Mark’s plate with his chopsticks to garner his attention but just got a glare in return.

“Hyung you like video games? How about adventure sports? Umm…movies? Let’s have a marathon?” Jackson chirped excitedly but Mark didn’t react. He was so done with this loud kid asking him so many questions.

“Hyung? Na…tell me tell me,” he patted Mark’s thigh to get a response and finally Mark lost it.

“Listen, stop this. I am not interested in answering your questions. Jaebummie, let’s go. Time for class,” he got up hastily, brushing Jackson’s hand away, resulting in the younger pouting and whining to Jinyoung. The elders left together, not even turning back and Jackson groaned.

“What a boring old man! Jinyoung-ah, let’s go, that hyung is so difficult,” he rubbed is cheek against Jinyoung’s arm and the boy couldn’t help but laugh at his antics.

“You are forcing the guy, he is shy and reserved. You can’t expect him to just open up, can you?”

**

Mark was sitting in the library when Jackson came and sat in front of him, wiggling his eyebrows. He peeped into what Mark was writing and giggled. Mark grimaced and hid his paper from Jackson childishly, making the younger chuckle even more.

“Hi hyuuunnnggg…what are you doing?” he whispered so the others around didn’t get disturbed. “Don’t be a meanie, talk to me,” he kept on whispering and Mark snapped his book shut.

“Ugh, so mean,” Jackson murmured as Mark made his way out.

**

“Should I pay for your coffee?” Jackson chirped near Mark’s ear and startled him.

“Jeez, don’t creep up on me, you creep,” Mark snapped but Jackson just giggled. “I wanna make up for bumping into you at the coffee shop. Let me buy you the coffee,” he pouted but Mark just rolled his eyes.

“No thanks, I can buy my own coffee,” he paid for his coffee and left, leaving a whiny Jackson behind.

**

“Hyuuunnngggg, let’s shareeeee,” he tried to sneak a fry from Mark’s plate but his hand got swatted away.

“Seriously what bad karma made me meet you! Why God?” he looked at the roof and complained as Jackson tried to again steal his food.

Mark got up with his tray and sat on another table, grimacing at Jackson. Jackson pouted and put his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder while Jaebum snickered silently.

**

“But movies are no fun without popcorn and soda hyuunnngggg, pleaseeeee, I forgot my card…please hyung,” Jackson whined for the nth time and Mark got up irritated to buy the damn popcorn for the boy. Where the hell were Jinyoung and Jaebum anyway?

**

Another day, another way, thought Jackson as he made way to Mark’s building. He was definitely going to find out what Mark was interested in and then strike up a conversation with him about it and then talk to him and then hear Mark talk back to him and then feel happy and accomplished. Jackson was 18 and he had so much work to do.

Mark was near the water fountain, drinking water and not caring about anything in the world. That’s the feeling Jackson got whenever he looked at Mark’s face. Mark didn’t care about any fucking thing in this world, he did his own thing and didn’t bother anybody else. He was happy and carefree and Jackson found it disturbing. What grounded Mark? What did he think about when he wasn’t talking? Was he okay to be so silent? Didn’t he want a huge group of friends, people that cheered for him, guys or girls to go out with? How was he okay with living like this?

“Hiiiiii hyungg…” Jackson’s voice made Mark cringe internally. Why was this mad boy always finding him and trying to talk to him? Just why couldn’t he leave him alone? God! Mark went to doing what he did best when it came to Jackson, ignored him.

“I swear to God, if you ignore me, I am going to do something so bad today,” Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and the elder squeaked.

“What the hell Jackson!” Jackson was pushed away roughly and his giggles made Mark fume.

“You are so loud and always talking so much. Just leave me the fuck alone, God!” Mark started walking away from the younger so he didn’t see the slight variation in Jackson’s always smiling and bright face.

“Meanie,” Jackson whispered but trailed behind Mark anyway.

“Say hyung, why don’t you talk much? Who killed your cat?” Jackson giggled again, his high pitched laughter hitting Mark’s eardrum full force. He stopped dead in his tracks, closed his eyes and bunched his fists. Jackson was pushing him too far, this needed to stop or he was going to do something that he was going to regret. Where was Jaebum when he needed him?

Mark paced towards his class and Jackson followed diligently. “Hyung, were you always this silent and mean?” Jackson laughed his hyena laugh and Mark had had enough.

“JACKSON! Leave me the fuck alone. DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND WHEN SOMEONE IS IGNORING YOU? YOU ARE SO IRRITATING!” Mark gripped his hair, agitated. Jackson was stuck on his spot, the passers-by looking at them both funny and raising their eyebrows.

Jackson’s stomach churned uncomfortably and his eyes pricked. Before he knew it, he was crying big fat tears, trying really hard to not make any noise as he took a step back.

Intrigued by the silence, Mark turned around and felt the air get punched out of his lungs. Jackson face was scrunched weirdly, as if he was trying really hard to maintain a poker face as his eyes bled hot tears, covering his cheeks fast. He was taking a step back, his chest looked full and Mark wanted to kill himself because he had never seen Jackson like this before.

“Jackson…” Mark whispered but before he could say anything else, Jackson turned around and ran leaving the elder guilty and shook. “Shit.”

**

To say that Mark felt guilty was an understatement. The reason why he was always careful with his words was that his mouth was not leashed in. If someone pushed him too far, he always fired his canon without thinking twice. The only person to handle him like that was Jaebum, knowing that Mark didn’t mean any harm, it was just that Mark wasn’t very good with words.

He rushed to find Jaebum and when he did, he just slumped his shoulders. “What happened?” Jaebum asked worriedly. Mark grabbed his hair in frustration and sat down near the younger.

“I messed up.” It was all he could say before he rested his forehead on the desk and groaned.

“That’s a lot coming from you, hyung. What happened?” If there was one thing Jaebum was sure about it was that Mark didn’t mess things up on purpose, but if he said he did then it must have been something unexpected and disturbing.

“I yelled at Jackson, I always do but I was really harsh on him today. He…umm…” Mark found it difficult to breathe. Jaebum rubbed his shoulder to get him to speak again. “He cried Jaebum…shit. Fuck.” He covered himself with his own arms and felt like shit.

Jaebum sighed. He knew Jackson had it coming with Mark and had warned the younger countless times to not bother Mark but Jackson was obstinate. “But…he’s so intriguing hyung. I wanna know what he thinks about. I wanna know him, I wanna make him have some fun, and I wanna get him to talk!” That’s what Jackson had told him. So much for getting to know Mark!

“Oh hyung…you know he is just trying to get you to talk…” he continued rubbing Mark’s shoulder affectionately.

“Shit, he looked so hurt, Jaebum. I feel so horrible.” Mark looked at him from under his arms, his face all red and bothered.

“How about you find him and say sorry. I am sure he will forgive you. Okay?” he ruffled the elder’s hair and relaxed when he saw Mark nod.

Mark somehow sat through the class, guilt cutting his heart like a knife. He was desperate to see Jackson and apologize and get over his bad behaviour. The reality was that Jackson scared the shit out of him. He was persistent and energetic, no matter how he treated him. Nobody in his life had ever taken any interest in Mark, and Jackson had crossed multiple walls just in a few days. His shiny brown eyes and hyena laugh were really annoying but Mark had learned to not mind them. He being touchy now and then always got on his nerves because it somehow sent a shiver down his spine. Jackson was a ball of energy and Mark found it increasing difficult to not answer his questions and not act out of character. Jackson had slowly wormed his way into his routine and Mark found it really disturbing. But nowhere in his heart did he want to hurt the younger to the extent of making him cry. He had fucked up big time.

**

Jackson had rushed to the restroom and cried his eyes out inside a stall, not really caring that his muffled sobs sounded like a dying whale. Mark was horrible and he didn’t deserve to be treated like this just because he wanted to get to know Mark. Nobody in his life had ever declined his friendship, almost each and every one he met had become his friend. Mark was the only exception, a very handsome and enigmatic exception. The boy made him want to work harder, try to be more accommodating of prolonged silences and be more observant. But the way Mark had yelled at him today, in front of so many people, his voice edgy and irritated left Jackson feeling unwanted and uncared for. Fine, probably Mark would always remain a mystery to him but he was sure about not bothering the elder anymore. As much as he loved being everyone’s friend, he hated being ignored and hurt by someone who didn’t want him. He wiped his eyes and walked out of the stall, splashed some water on his face and looked at his reflection with determination. “Enjoy your silence, Mark hyung.”

**

Mark rushed towards the building where Jackson’s classes took place. He knew the way because he and Jaebum went there to meet up with Jinyoung regularly before Jackson came around. The building was on the other end of the campus and a thought suddenly struck Mark’s head. Jackson walked all the way every day to see him and get him to talk. It made him feel even guiltier. Mark was a horrible person.

As he reached the building, he called up Jinyoung. “Jinyoungie, where is Jackson?” Jinyoung did a double take on what he was hearing. Mark was asking about Jackson? Mark clicked his tongue in annoyance when the younger pointed it out to him. “Where is he? I need to see him.” Jinyoung looked around but Jackson had slipped out immediately after the class was over.

“I don’t-” Mark saw Jackson walk through the corridor in his direction so he just hung up on Jinyoung. He rushed towards the younger who was startled to find Mark standing right in front of him, panting slightly. “Jackson!” the elder looked at him with his big eyes and Jackson just stood rooted to his spot.

“Why are you here?” he asked the elder, his demeanour not his usual happy one, already breaking Mark’s heart. Jackson wasn’t even looking at him but probably staring at some wall right behind him.

“I came to say sorry. I was mean. I am sorry, Jackson.” Mark sighed, resigned. It was always tough for him to say what he felt, it felt like a stone was being grinded on his heart with each word he said.

Jackson faltered a bit when he heard Mark’s apology. He wasn’t a very rough person himself, he was a softie and his mother told him his heart was too soft for this cruel world when she hugged him at night. However, Jackson knew the art of self-preservation very well. Some tough experiences had taught him that he needed to be safe than sorry when it came to his heart.

“It’s okay, hyung. I swear I won’t bother you anymore. Take care,” he gave Mark a courteous smile and a slight bow before walking away, leaving a very much distraught Mark behind.

Mark felt numb in a place he didn’t know he had in his heart. Jackson’s words echoed in his ears and his knees almost buckled. He had never felt affected by anyone’s words before because he had no people in his life except Jaebum and Jinyoung! And now Jackson was making him feel so helpless and horrible even after his apology was accepted. He cursed himself for ever being this vulnerable to people and their actions. May be that is why his mind never let him be social.

That day Mark walked home alone, feeling weirdly sad and gloomy and suddenly missing someone’s hyena laugh and non-stop questions.

**

Mark and Jaebum walked into the cafeteria expecting Jackson and Jinyoung to be sitting at their usual table. They were surprised to find only Jinyoung eating his fries lazily. When they bought their food and sat across from the younger, he sighed. “Where’s the ever loud Wang Jackson character? Tired of us finally?” Jaebum joked, regretting it immediately as Mark flinched.

“He said he was going to have lunch with his buddies today and that he would join ME tomorrow. He specified that he only wanted to have lunch with me and not anybody else. What did you do hyungs?” he glared at Mark and Jaebum.

“Hey, why is he punishing me?” Jaebum groaned because honestly, he really liked Jackson even if he pretended to hate the boy. His loud, happy personality made him feel upbeat and happy, his day was even brighter when he saw Jinyoung laugh frequently around the boy.

“I yelled at him and now he won’t sit with us.” Mark mumbled and Jinyoung shot his eyebrows up in surprise.

“Why did you yell at him? Did he say something wrong? I don’t think he can. He is so soft. God! You know what he said when I asked him why he cared so much about getting you to open up?” Jinyoung looked at Mark with adoration clear in his eyes while thinking back to that moment.

“What?” Mark was curious to know why the younger was so eager to know him and to get him to talk.

“He thought you were so quiet because you had a horrible past or something and it made him really sad. He didn’t want you to be alone. He wanted you to have fun and be happy, hyung.”

Mark’s heart sank so fast that it must show on his face because Jaebum was already putting his arm around his shoulder. Yes, Mark’s childhood was rough because he had stayed away from home following tensions between his family members. Things eventually did resolve, however, the whole ordeal had left him vulnerable and closed off because he had come to know a lot of things his family had hidden from him. Jackson had thought so much about the wellness of a stranger. He was so kind and soft, really this world didn’t deserve someone like Jackson, he didn’t deserve someone like Jackson.

“Oh God! I am the worst person ever.” He closed his eyes and rested his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. The younger carded his fingers through his locks because that always seemed to calm the elder down.

“He forgave you, hyung. He will come around, don’t worry.” Mark knew deep inside his heart that he had never given Jackson a reason to come around. He gripped Jaebum’s sleeve tight and felt his heart clenching at the misfortune his words had brought.

**

Three days had passed that Mark hadn’t seen Jackson. He was constantly on his mind and it only made things worse for him. Jinyoung had told him that Jackson was doing well in the class and also talking to him normally but avoided Mark’s topic like the plague. He had even met Jaebum at a store near the campus and talked to him as if nothing was wrong. He had literally ignored Jaebum’s question about having lunch with them the next day. Jaebum knew he couldn’t push his luck so he hadn’t, relishing the younger’s laughs and witty responses for those few minutes. Mark felt hollow and hopeless.

His day had gone slow and gloomy. Jaebum was going to wait at the library to work on a paper so he walked out alone. He heard Jackson’s laugh near the gate and stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at the direction of the voice and was stunned at what he saw. Jackson was standing against a bike, the afternoon sun touching his face gently, the breeze making his hair move softly. His eyes were closed and the wide smile that graced his lips was just awestriking. The boy leaned on another boy’s shoulder and Mark felt weird and angry. So Jackson was ignoring him but was laughing with his buddies? He could not come to lunch with them but laugh with people who definitely weren’t from his grade and definitely from the looks of it, not really close to him except the one guy standing beside him? Anger boiled in Mark’s heart and he just walked away feeling deeply bothered.

The next day, Mark tried to deliberately erase Jackson from his mind but he wasn’t succeeding. He plugged in his earphones and raised the volume to maximum as he listened to the songs. Jackson had asked him countless time about the kind of music he liked to listen but Mark had never bothered to answer him. He gulped heavily, feeling bad and angry at the same time. He didn’t notice Jackson pass by, looking at him with forlorn eyes and hurt plastered all over his face as Mark passed by, not even sparing him a glance.

During lunch time Mark saw Jinyoung and Jackson talking and laughing as he entered the cafeteria. He felt a pang of jealousy when he looked at Jinyoung laughing with Jackson. He never thought he would ever envy Jinyoung but today he did. The moment Jackson spotted Mark, his smile had vanished and he bid Jinyoung goodbye and moved to sit with his other friends that Mark didn’t know of. Mark scowled openly while Jaebum eyed him suspiciously.

As if things weren’t worse enough, Mark saw Jaebum give Jackson a lift after college from the library window. He bunched the paper he was writing on and threw it into the dust bin. So not only was Jackson only avoiding his sorry ass but also being extremely normal with Jaebum and Jinyoung. It made him so angry that he just left the library.

**

“Are you seriously never going to talk to him again? He is really bothered, you know,” Jinyoung asked him softly while they sat in the class, waiting for their professor to show. Jackson sighed deeply.

“I don’t want to bother him, Jinyoung-ah. He was pretty clear that I irritated him. The other day he passed by me and acted like he didn’t even know me, so yeah, I will not bother him,” Jackson’s eyes reflected so much hurt that Jinyoung held his hand tight.

“I think…Mark hyung…umm…” Jinyoung shifted in his seat uncomfortably and that prompted Jackson to look at him.

“He what?”

“I think…I think that…” Jinyoung faltered a bit because he didn’t know if it was his place to say something like this but looking at Jackson’s hurt face he didn’t want to hold it in. “I think he misses you.” He had finished in a mumble but when Jackson’s eyebrows shot up, he knew he had heard it.

“WHAT!” Jackson yelled and all the people around them turned to look at Jackson. “Oh sorry sorry,” he mumbled embarrassed at his classmates. “What do you mean? Did he say that?” Jackson was already sporting a blush and Jinyoung was treading into dangerous territory.

“Umm…no. But…ever since you stopped talking to him, he has been…miserable. He is always on edge, Jaebum hyung and I are scared to talk to him…Jackson, and I think he definitely misses you. Your mad three weeks of following him around and trying to talk to him have got him to feel like this…” Jackson’s blush intensified and he hid his face behind his palms. “Seriously? If you think I cannot see you blushing scarlet, you are mistaken buddy. Shi, you are both so stupid.”

Jackson felt a flutter in his stomach because Mark was showing some emotion, showing some reaction to their not talking to each other. He didn’t trust Jinyoung enough to believe that the elder missed him but even the thought of Mark thinking about him was enough for him to feel a little happier inside. He didn’t know how he felt but he definitely liked being someone that was getting a reaction out of Mark without even talking to him.

**

Mark was truly miserable, thinking constantly about how hard Jackson had tried to get through to him only to be rejected and yelled at by him. Every time he heard Jackson while he was around the younger, his heart clenched. How he missed looking at Jackson’s face, all happy and cheerful. His pouts, his questions, his bright eyes and beautiful smiles…okay fuck! Mark was so done with his head conjuring such thoughts because no way in hell did he like Jackson that way…what way? He didn’t know…he just knew that he needed Jackson back, to bother him, bombard with questions, to wound his arms around his waist…wow that would feel so good…ugh! Mark snapped out of it when Jaebum nudged him.

“What are you murmuring about Jackson?” Jaebum whisper yelled at him and Mark felt his throat go dry. He was murmuring about Jackson? Jeez, he was so far gone. “Are you suddenly gay for the guy?” Jaebum added and Mark glared at him. “Not as much as you are for Jinyoungie,” Mark shot back and saw Jaebum blush hard.

Mark was royally fucked.

**

It had been two days that Mark was dealing with is conflicting feelings for the boy. How did he suddenly start feeling like this? Was he going crazy because Jackson was on his mind all the time? That was probably it. There was no way in hell that he was gay, not that he minded it or hated the people who were gay but this was just too surprising. He decided to just ignore how he felt every time he thought about Jackson, just sleep on his confusion and go to college without having any feelings.

It was the weekend and he somehow dreaded not going to college, not being in the same campus as Jackson. He thought back to the days when he avoided the boy like the plague and chuckled. Wow, Jackson was really weird, so weird! Thinking about the antics Jackson had pulled he just couldn’t help but laugh. Once Jaebum and Mark were sitting at a café near the campus and Jackson happened to pass by, his gang of friends along with him. He had seen them sitting there and started miming outside the shop which was pretty much made of glass pillars. Mark had almost laughed but restrained himself because Jackson was just being silly and laughing would have just encouraged him. Jaebum had fell down laughing.

He remembered how Jackson was always ready to pay for Mark’s coffee because he was still guilty of drenching Mark in his hot coffee. It was all so endearing when Mark thought about it. Jackson constantly whining about something to Jinyoung, repeatedly clinging to Jaebum because ‘Hyung, you are the best, so strong, buy me food hyuuunnnggg’ or ‘Mark hyyuuuunnnnng’. Wow he terribly missed the younger and he didn’t know how to deal with it.   

**

Jackson tossed and turned all night, Mark’s face hovering over his head non stop. What the hell was up with him? Why was Mark such a bother even when he wasn’t talking to him? Was it not enough that he had enamoured him the first time they had ever met? He couldn’t believe how he had missed seeing someone so handsome in his life. The college hoodie was a giveaway and it immediately dawned on him that the guy also went to the same college. He definitely wanted to know the guy.

Jackson regretted having that curiosity, taking all those efforts just to know Mark but he decided he wanted to try even harder because the guy was not impressed with his charm or his social standing. He outright ignored him and his friendship. Jackson had felt challenged and he had pushed himself beyond his limits to win Mark’s affection and look where it had landed him. Mark was constantly on his mind, his words piercing his heart like a knife. If only Mark knew how he felt about him…

**

Two weeks of not interacting with Jackson had left Mark drained in a way. So, when he was walking back home, alone again because finally Jaebum had asked Jinyoung out, he felt gloomy and horrible yet again. While walking through the corridors near the library, he suddenly came across Jackson talking to a guy. The guy had one hand placed on the wall, right beside Jackson’s head and was smiling at him, looking at him in the eye. Jackson looked entranced, or so Mark thought. Jackson was a giggling mess and was holding onto the guy’s bicep and the guy was towering him. Mark just lost it.

He speed walked towards the pair that was still lost in laughing and came to a standstill when he was right in front of Jackson.

“Jackson, I need to speak to you.” He grabbed the younger’s wrist and pulled him away from the guy, not really caring to wait for a response. He dragged the younger towards an empty classroom and pushed him in, closing the door behind him with force.

“What the fuck, Jackson!” Mark yelled and Jackson cowered. He didn’t know what he had done wrong but he could see how pissed Mark was. “Who is that guy? And why the hell was he sticking to you?” Mark yelled and Jackson felt weak in the knees.

“First, you ignore me, Jinyoung and Jaebum like the plague. Then you suddenly are super okay with Jinyoung and Jaebum but I am still not good enough to talk? Then you are laughing with God knows who all the time? And now, you stick to some guy and let him stick to you in the corridor? What the actual fuck!” Mark heaved because he was so angry and bothered, his chest rising and falling so fast.

Jackson felt his throat go dry. He didn’t know why was Mark being like this but he was breathless looking at Mark so worked up over him talking to a guy. Was what Jinyoung had insinuated true? Oh God…

“First of all, you said I irritated you…and now you are mad that I ignore you? I have a lot of friends on campus and he was one of them. Why are you yelling?” Jackson asked softly but it didn’t change a thing, only aggravated the matter.

“People say stupid things when they are angry, okay? I didn’t mean it.” Mark snapped. “You can’t be so friendly with everyone, Jackson.”

Jackson snorted. “Seriously? Now you are going to tell me about how to conduct my social life?” there was a hint of hurt and anger in his voice which made Mark quiver and take a step towards him.

“No. Look…I am sorry for how I behaved, okay? I am not good with words. Even right now, my heart is ready to leap out of my chest…but you won’t understand if I don’t fucking speak…so I am doing this…” he bent down, heaving, gripping his own knees for support.

Jackson saw how hard it was for Mark to speak about how he felt and he calmed himself down and decided to listen to the precious words that the elder was going to say, because yeah, words from Mark Tuan’s mouth were fucking precious and Jackson was lucky enough to be able to hear them.

“You are driving me crazy, okay? You are always on my mind, ever since you stopped talking to me. I feel like I am going mad. I want to hear you laugh, I want to hear your stupid questions and…and I want to know that you will come back looking for me to talk to me every day…I…I feel so weak…” tears brimmed in Mark’s eyes but he willed himself to not cry. Never in his life had he felt like he was going to give so much power to someone over him. But Jackson was just that pure, Jackson was everything nice there was in this cruel world.

“I am…not…ugh…not good with words…but Jackson…you…” he took a step towards him again and Jackson felt his heartbeat skyrocket. “I miss you so fucking much Jackson, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you so much.” He inched closer to the younger and was already about to burst with all the emotions he was feeling.

“Talk to me, ask me stuff, I will answer everything. I promise. Don’t fucking ignore me? It hurts.” Mark clutched his chest because it did really hurt when he saw Jackson moving around and avoiding his gaze, it hurt to not hear his laugh right in his ear, to not see his brown eyes, bright and shiny. “You are the only one to try…to try this hard to get to know me…I was scared…” Mark lightly rested his forehead on Jackson’s shoulder. “You scare the hell outa me…” Mark finished his monologue and was dreading Jackson’s silence. He felt the younger’s fingers curling around his nape and a shiver ran down his spine.

“Do you know how much I missed you? You are horrible. I walked by you that day and…and you wouldn’t even look at me…” his voice cracked but he tightened his hold on Mark’s nape and decided to go on. “I wanted to get to know you because you are such an enigma, hyung…I didn’t want you to feel alone…it was obvious Jaebum hyung and Jinyoungie have a thing for each other. What were you going to do alone when they actually started dating? I am sorry I am nosy and I imposed myself on you…” he breathed heavily and gulped and Mark couldn’t dare move. “But I am like this hyung. I like to make people laugh, I want to make them happy, okay? It’s just how I am in my element. But the moment you asked me to fuck off, I backed off because I respect people’s choices and I didn’t want to get hurt…” he rubbed at Mark’s nape lightly. “You are the only one to ever reject my friendship, the only one to outright ignore me so it made me try harder, hyung.”

“I missed you, hyung. You are…so mean. But I still missed you so fucking much. You bring out the best in me…and I want to try harder around you, I want to give you everything to make you talk, make you feel. I can’t be bad around you. I missed you,” a deep sob bubbled out of Jackson’s chest right then and Mark wrapped his arms tightly around Jackson, holding him close to his chest and nuzzling in his hair.

“I missed you too, I missed you every minute,” Mark planted a kiss on his head and held him even closer. Jackson sobbed into Mark’s chest, a warmth pooling in his stomach because of how close he was to Mark.

When they separated, Jackson’s face was red, his eyes a little puffy and his cheeks wet. Mark wiped at them gently and looked at him in the eye.

“It’s going to be hard but…but I want to try. I want to because you make me feel. Because you are beautiful, Jackson. My heart clenches with how much you make me feel. Will you…?”

Jackson gripped Mark’s hoodie with both his hands and nodded. “I will never let you be alone. I promise. You will see how much fun it is when you have someone to talk to,” Jackson smiled amidst his tears and hugged Mark. They hugged until their hearts came down from the high and Jackson giggled.

He looked at Mark from under his lashes with a nice blush decorating his face. “Were you jealous?” he asked as he played with the zipper of Mark’s hoodie. “Who the fuck is that guy? Why is he sticking to you?” Jackson imitated Mark and laughed his hyena laugh and Mark felt his insides go warm. He moved a little closer to the younger, effectively making him freeze and widen his eyes. Mark’s arms were around Jackson’s waist so he nudged the younger even closer to him.

“What are you doing?” Jackson whispered as he looked around, scared someone would find them like this.

“Yeah, I was jealous. I can’t let people have what’s so precious to me, can I?” Mark felt absolutely cheesy when he said that but it somehow felt right. The tip of his ears were red and he felt his heart would leap out of his mouth any moment now.

“Hyyyuuunnnng,” Jackson whined and looked away. “Jackson…” Jackson was flush against Mark because he had pulled him impossibly closer to him. His blush intensified tenfold and he made a noise that he was really embarrassed about. “Let’s date? Let’s date so I can have you all to myself right from your stupid questions, pouts to your beautiful, bright smiles and hyena laughs?” Mark asked affectionately and Jackson almost lost his breath. “And your soft, oh so soft lips?” Jackson covered his face with his palms and squeaked. Mark tickled him and he uncovered his face, looking so fucking beautiful that Mark felt like having a taste of him right away. “Fuck, have you always been this pretty?” Mark’s eyes were wide, staring at his face with utmost attention. “So pretty, I love your face.”

“Please stop talking and kiss me.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments and kudos if this in anyway made you smile or made you 'feel'.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
